The present invention generally relates to a vehicle communication system having various message and control functions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for a vehicle capable of providing various combinations of automatic emergency response, theft deterrence, vehicle tracking and immobilization, two-way communication, remote vehicle accessory control, vehicle personalization, navigational guidance, and location-based information services.
Although various communication systems and various remote control systems have been disclosed for implementation in a vehicle, very few of these systems have, in fact, been integrated within a vehicle so as to provide both a two-way communication system and a remote control system that is capable of performing a large variety of functions. Because of the cost and complexity of the prior systems that have been proposed, many of the disclosed systems have never been actually implemented in a vehicle. In addition, given the cost that is passed along to the consumer, such systems must be capable of providing a large number of functions and yet be relatively easy to use. Further, most of these prior systems do not allow a vehicle owner to control, reprogram, and track their vehicle from a home or office personal computer (PC).